Hobgoblin
Hobgoblin is a sub-species of the Gobliod race, where some clans are currently is under the servitude (not slave) of the Chaos Dwarfs or is part of the Khanate Kingdom of the Steppes. Distinct from their many "cousins" the Hobgoblins are estranged from their kin. They do not march to war with their Goblin comrades, nor join the great Orc WAAGH! of their larger cousins, but instead they've been known to do a bit of opportunistic looting alongside their brethen if the circumstances are right. However the Hobgoblin race as a whole is dreafully hated by all other Greenskin race, made infamous by their great Betrayal of the Greenskin uprising of the Darklands against their Chaos Dwarves Overlord, which brought them the infernal hatred of their brethrens for all eternity. Rather, the Hobgoblin's have their own kingdom on the Great Steppes east of the Worlds Edge Mountain range where the legendary Hobgobla Khan rules the empire of the Hobgoblin Khanate . The Hobgoblins are the scourge of the steppes; feared, hated and powerful. Their numberless hordes are most unwelcomed in the Old World. The Hobgoblin Hegemony, the Empire of Hobgobla Khan, is the largest kingdom in the known world. The tribe of the Mournguls have long been a threat to the lands of the east, for these Hobgoblins are a truly different breed than the lowly slaves of the Chaos Dwarfs. The Mournguls and their allies are warriors almost equal to Orcs, and the Great Horde, the army of the Hobgobla Khan, is by far the most numerous of the Hobgoblin clans in the whole Warhammer World. Overview Far, far in the east, in the untamed steppes beyond the Darklands, lies the domion of the Hobgobla Khan - the greatest Goblinoid empire in the world. The subjects of Hobgobla Khan are the many tribes and clans of the Hobgoblins, a green-skinned race related to the Orcs and Goblins . Hobgoblins are widely abhorred for their cruelty, wickedness and their appalling standards of hygiene (however for a greenskin its not so surprising) Hobgoblins are a different kind of greenskins, a race of wiry, rangy steppe-Goblin native to the east of the Warhammer World, beyond the Mountains of Mourn. They hold sway to vast territories that streches from Zorn Uzkul in the Darklands to the Great Bastion of Cathay and the distant eastern shore of the Far Sea. Hobgoblins are most often encountered in the west as the servants and lackey's of the Chaos Dwarfs, but the inhabitants of the exotic oriental lands of the east, they are a terrible scourge in and of themselves. Few Imperial Scholar's would be perserse enough to note the importance differences between an ordinary Goblin and a Hobgoblin, and the truth is that the two sub-species are really quite similar. Physically the Hobgoblins are slightly taller, almost as tall as a man, (yet they still walk in a stoop characteristic) with a smaller nose, needle-like teeth and a perpetual sneer. Their red eyes are sly and shifty and almost all Hobgoblins have a distinct bony hump on their backs, further emphasising their slovenly slouch. This odd feature most likely evolved due to the main other differences between Hobgoblins and their cousins , the races has one single defining characteristic that is more extreme then those of other Greenskin race, for it is that they are horrendously, irredeemable, remorselessly, and unbelievably conniving and treacherous beyond words. Hobgoblins are completely untrustworthy, so much so that they would backstab a friend or ally, just to futher is own gains without a second thought, and would more often then not switch sides to those that can pay well, or so just happens to be in the wining side. Indeed Hobgoblins have a deep suspicion of any creature that dosen't betray its own comrades as soon as it is slightly more advantageous to do so. Self-preservation is a very strong instinct in the Hobgoblin bio, and they will endure any indignity to prolong or improve their miserable lives, or avoid suffering and anything like hard work. Like other goblin species, the Hobgoblin are crafty, sneaky, treacherous and near down-right the most evilest race in the world (Exception Dark Elves ). In fact compared to Goblins the Hobgoblins seem to bring this way of life to the extreme in their own society. Within their tribes and clans they seem to form a rather twisted societies where back-stabbing, assassination, and use of poison in duels is considered perfectly legitimate and often is a celebrated or distinguishable way of advancing in their society. Honour, traditional morals and the spirit of cooperation is entirely foreign to a Hobgoblins mind. The Scourge of the East When Hobgoblins are not fighting amongst themselves, they make war on other races, mostly towards the great empire of Cathay, who has spent much of their history fighting against. However these tribes would also come across nomadic tribes of Northmen such as the Kurgan and Hungs of the Eastern Steppes. Like the Hobgoblin, these human warriors are primarily nomadic and huge running battles between thousands of mounted troops regularly sweep acroos the steppes staining the plains red with hundreds of battles that has raged on for centuries. Hobgoblins are also a constant threat to Cathay, the mysterious human empire of the far east. The Great Bastion - a thousand mile long wall hundreds of feet high - protects Cathay's northern borders from the worst Hobgoblin or Chaos incursions into Cathay, yet the Bastion is just far too large for the Grand Empire to completely garrison, so the occasional ravening bands of Hobgoblin raiders would break or scale the walls of the Bastion and cause havoc to the rice fields and villages. Source Warhammer Armies: Hobgoblin pg 7, 9, 10-19, 23-29, Category:Greenskins Category:Chaos Dwarf